The Powerpuff Girls (characters)
The Powerpuff Girls are a trio of superpowered little girls who are the title characters of the Cartoon Network cartoon The Powerpuff Girls and its spin-off anime, Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z. Members of the group Blossom Blossom (Voiced by Cathy Cavadini in the series, What-a-cartoon and video game & Christine Cavanaugh in the documentary) is the self-proclaimed leader and mature Powerpuff of the group but just because she is the most mature doesn't mean she doesn't know how to have fun. She seems to "parent" her sisters Bubbles and Buttercup, being seen as the most mature and level-headed of the group. Although she can be fussy and vain at times, she is highly intelligent and a "peacemaker" of the group. She does tend to bicker with Buttercup, because Blossom tends to think about things before doing them, while Buttercup jumps right into any fight. Her signature color is pink, and wears her long hazelnu ginger hair with a heart-shaped hair clip and a red bow. 'Bubbles' Bubbles (voiced by Tara Strong in the series and Kath Soucie in the What a cartoon show) is often seen as the baby of the group, despite being the same age as her sisters. Her best friend is a stuffed purple octopus she named "Octi". She can come across as immature and softer than her sisters, but in the episode Bubblevicious she gained a tougher psyche after training on the maximum level in the training room. She will always stand up for (and cuddle with) animals except cockroaches which, like her sisters, she finds icky. Although she hates said cockroaches, in the episode "bubble boy" she eats one disguised as boomer for a dare from brick, and replies with, "mmmm, it tastes like chicken!" and laughs. She displays and is defined by innocence, playfulness and gentle demeanor, having a tendency to be naïve, ditzy, submissive, timid and sensitive. Her signature color is sky blue, and wears her blonde hair in two short pigtails. Buttercup Buttercup (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) is apparently the tough one, being a tomboy, and is easily angered. Sometimes her agression gets the better of her, making her reckless and stubborn. She posseses a mean and vindictive streak not displayed by her sisters. She has, however, shown a softer side in some episodes, such as Buttercrush and Cover Up. She is intensely protective of her sisters. Her signature color is light green, and wears her short black hair in a flip. Origin In The Powerpuff Girls, the Powerpuff Girls were created by Professor Utonium out of "sugar, spice and everything nice" and the accidental addition of Chemical X (having been bumped by his then lab assistant, Jojo, later to become the evil villain Mojo Jojo.) After the events of The Powerpuff Girls Movie, the Powerpuff Girls "dedicated their lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil." In Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, Ken Kitazawa used Chemical Z, a new form of Chemical X, to destroy a giant glacier caused by global climate change. However, the impact of Chemical Z caused several black and white lights to appear in the Tokyo sky. Three ordinary girls, Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru, were engulfed in white lights and soon became the Powerpuff Girls Z. During the anime, the girls most often fight people, animals and objects affected by the black lights and Him's black particles. Appearance in the Powerpuff Girls The Powerpuff Girls are drawn with physical traits that make them exaggeratedly cute. They wear Long Shirts (or Dresses) with Black Stripes in the Middle, White Stockings, and Black Mary Jane Shoes. They have large eyes, oval-shaped heads, and stubby arms and legs, and, although they are able to hear, smell, and hold, their bodies are drawn without noses, ears, fingers, or toes. They stand 2' 3" and weigh 61 lbs. Although they are humans, they look like dolls. Whether they actually have these features is not clear; in the episodes "Criss Cross Crisis", when the girls switch bodies with other people in Townsville, Buttercup, who had swapped bodies with Professor Utonium, complained that her hand did not work (meaning that the girls' fingerless hands could pick things up at will.) However, in the same episode, Bubbles, in the Mayor's body, is seen using a toothbrush without trouble, and the characters who are in the girls' bodies have no issue holding objects. Additionally, Bubbles counts on her unseen fingers in the episode "Mo Job". However, in "Oops, I Did It Again", the Professor dreams of normal versions of the girls, "The Run-of-the-Mill Girls", each with the aforementioned features clearly depicted. ''Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z'' Appearances .]] Like the original Powerpuff Girls, the Powerpuff Girls Z possess the ability to fly and super strength, and their outfits seem to be indestructible (or at least very durable).Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z. "Powerpuff Rowdyruff Boys!". April 21, 2007. In addition, each of the girls wields a weapon, a super-powered version of toys being played with by children they protected from the white light which made them Powerpuff Girls.Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z. "Here are the Girlz!". July 1, 2006. Former/Honorary Team Members Bunny In the episode "Twisted Sister", the girls created a fourth Powerpuff Girl named '''Bunny' so that they could ease the burden of saving the town by themselves. In her only appearance, Bunny is voiced by Christine Cavanaugh. Unlike her predecessors, she was created by the girls using imitation objects of those which gave the girls life (artficial sweetener instead of sugar, dirt and twigs instead of spices, and what the girls considered to be "everything nice"). While she possessed the same powers as the girls and a similar color theme (having purple eyes and a purple dress to match). Because of the wrong ingredients, her appearance is rather abnormal. She was also extremely naïve and uncomprehending; she thought that having a gun made a person a criminal, and when she confronted two cops taking in a couple of crooks and brandishing guns, she threw the cops into jail, and started to release criminals, thinking they were good. As a result of her mishaps, the girls send Bunny away, only to be confronted by every convict Bunny released throughout the episode. To redeem herself and save the girls, she defeats every criminal herself. However, due to the instability of her composition, she explodes at the end of the brawl, leaving behind only a piece of her dress. Bullet Bullet is a squirrel who was given Chemical X by Bubbles in order to overcome injuries she had been given by a hawk. As a result, she got the powers of the Girls, and is currently the protector of Townsville woods. She first appeared in the episode "Stray Bullet." Trivia * Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were named by the Professor, and each name is supposed to give an idea of their personalities. (Blossom was named for being open and approachable, Bubbles was named for her giggling once Blossom received her name, but Buttercup received her name "because it also begin with a 'B'", leading to her sour personality.) Their names in French are Belle ("beautiful"), Bulle ("bubble") and Rebelle ("rebel"). * All of the Girls' names start with B, and have a set of double letters. * Blossom and Buttercup's names are references to types of flowers. Bubbles, Bunny, and Bullet's names are not. * The concept of three siblings or friends with personalities of smart, lovable and mean, have seemed to spawn in other shows after this one. Including Ed Edd n Eddy, Spongebob Squarepants and Aqua Teen Hunger Force. * Bunny's Spongebob Squarepants counterpart is Patrick because they are dumb. * Bunny's Ren and Stimpy counterpart is Powdered Toastman because they are very funny. References Powerpuff Girls (characters), The